


Speed dial

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo's only one call away when Corey needs him.





	Speed dial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts).



Theo opened his eyes, blearily reaching for his ringing phone and squinting at the screen. The I.D. showed Corey's name, and Theo swiped across, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. "Yeah?" He said, voice husky with sleep.   


"Fuck, I woke you up," Corey groaned. "Of course I did. It's so late. I'm so sorry."   


And then he hung up the phone.   


Theo blinked, his sleepy mind trying to catch up with what had just happened. He sat up, letting the blanket fall off of him, glancing around. The night was quiet, no heartbeats apart from his own. It was just him, his truck, and the woods.   


Looking down at his phone again, he pressed the call back button, listening to it ring and putting it on speaker as he climbed out of his truck into the frigid night air. It helped wake him up a bit, and so when Corey answered a few rings later, Theo felt a bit readier to deal with whatever was going on with him.   


"Corey, hang up on me again and we're gonna have a problem," Theo warned him when he picked up. He could hear Corey's heart racing, and he frowned. "Now tell me, why did you call me at-" he checked the display- "two in the morning?"   


"I'm sorry," Corey said, sounding miserable. "I had a nightmare."   


Theo's heart sunk. He knew about nightmares, about how they twisted you up, leaving you feeling cold and scared. "Tell me," he said gently.   


"I don't know if it was a dream. It could have been a memory. I was in the ground, and I was trying to claw my way out, and I couldn't breathe Theo," Corey said, his voice rising with panic, the words spilling from his lips. He started crying, and Theo bit his lip. No one knew that feeling better than he did. God, he'd lived it.

"I'll be right there," he promised. "Unlock the window for me, yeah? I'm only a few minutes away."   


He waited for Corey's teary affirmative before hanging up the phone and swinging back into his truck, starting it up and reversing, turning back towards town.   


Luckily, Corey didn't live far from where he'd parked a few hours earlier, so it didn't take long until Theo was pulling up out the front of his house and jumping out, locking the truck behind him. He circled around to the back of Corey's house, climbing up the trellis and slipping in through his open window.   


Corey was still sniffling in the middle of his bed, all of the blankets and sheet kicked off onto the ground, the scent of his terror covering the entire room. Theo left the window open so that some of it would leech out. He stripped off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, climbing onto the bed and pulling the other boy into his lap, folding around him. Corey gripped the front of his shirt in his hands, holding onto him for dear life, and Theo tightened his hold, giving Corey the comfort he needed.   


He'd been a shit alpha for the most part. God, the only one left from his pack was Corey, which said a lot about his leadership abilities. But ever since he'd returned from hell, he'd been determined to do right by the other boy. It had been a long process, full of a lot of ups and downs, but they were finally at a place where Corey felt like he could call him when he needed him, no matter how small the problem.   


Which included, obviously, when Corey had nightmares.

Theo ran one of his hands through Corey's hair, relieved when he started to calm down and the scent of his panic started to subside. He closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Corey's temple as he breathed him in. He loved being close to Corey like this. It soothed his animals in a way nothing else ever could, recharging him in a sense. He always felt a lot more centered after spending time with Corey.   


"Better?" He asked eventually.   


Corey hummed his agreement, but didn't let go or move away. Theo, more than happy to keep holding the other boy, remained silent, enjoying the closeness. He drifted, letting his mind wander, his hand still moving automatically, tenderly brushing through Corey's hair.

After a few minutes, he realised that Corey was falling asleep from the way he melted into him, fingers going slack. Theo smiled, moving slightly so that he could place Corey down onto the bed. He leaned over him, watching Corey's face as the worry smoothed away, leaving him looking much younger. It was hard to remember sometimes that they were still just kids.   


With a sigh, Theo pulled away, surprised when a hand shot out to grip in his shirt again. He looked down, meeting Corey's brown eyes.   


"Stay," he whispered.   


Theo grabbed Corey's hand, easing his fingers off of his shirt and avoiding his gaze. If he stayed, he'd get attached, and he was too attached already.   


He turned away, picking up Corey's sheet and pulling it over him, followed by his blanket. Theo tucked it in around him, making the terrible mistake of looking at Corey again. His eyes were watering, lower lip trembling. Theo could smell his pain, and his heart clenched in his chest.   


"Please?" Corey breathed. "Theo, stay."   


Fuck, he couldn't deny the boy a single damn thing, and the thought of sleeping in an actual bed was an opportunity too good to pass up. He moved away, and Corey whined, but Theo only closed the window, pulling the blind down. In the darkness, he stripped off his shirt and pushed down his pants, stepping out of them. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he peeled off his socks, and then he was turning, finding Corey holding the blanket up for him.   


Swallowing past the thick lump in his throat, he scooted closer, melting into Corey's warm body and wrapping around him, arranging limbs until he was spooning Corey, lips pressed to the back of his neck as Corey's hair tickled his nose.

It wasn't long until the scent of Corey's sleepy contentment pulled Theo down as well, his eyelids getting heavier by the second.   


"Thank you," Corey breathed. Theo smiled, his lips brushing over Corey's skin making him shiver.   


Before Theo could examine his reaction too closely, he was asleep.

***

The only thing that stopped Theo from panicking when he woke up in a foreign environment was Corey's scent blanketing the room. Still, he sat up quickly, eyes flicking around the room, searching for danger. Finding none, he relaxed, sinking back into the mattress.   


He was alone, the bed beside him cool to the touch, so Corey had been gone for awhile. From the smell of cooking food wafting from the open door, it wasn't hard to infer where he'd gone.   


Theo leaned over the bed, grabbing his pants and fishing out his phone from the pocket. The time showed that it was just past ten in the morning. It was very rare for Theo to sleep past dawn. The police always found him not long after sun up and moved him along. It was even rarer to sleep a whole night through without any nightmares. Probably Corey's influence. Having pack nearby had always helped to keep them at bay.   


His stomach rumbled painfully, reminding Theo how long it had been since his last cooked meal. Longer than he would care to admit. It was far easier to hunt as a wolf and fill his belly that way than it was to find money for cooked human food. It didn't taste that good, but it kept him alive.   


He should get up, slip back out the window and leave, but the bed was comfortable and smelled of pack, and the possibility of getting even a small share of whatever was creating that tantalising smell kept him in place. Theo had given in to Corey last night, and now he couldn't drag himself away. It was dangerous.   


Footsteps echoed through the house and Theo listened to Corey walking up the stairs and down the hallway. He stepped into the room, clad only in a shirt and his boxers, his hair messy on his head. Theo's eyes swept up and down his body, desire lancing through him and making his fingers tremble slightly. He slipped them under the blanket and out of sight.   


"Good morning sleepyhead," Corey said with a soft smile. Theo kept his eyes on Corey's, deliberately ignoring those lovely bare legs, covered only in a fine smattering of hair.   


"Morning," he said, his voice scratchy from sleep.   


"You want some breakfast?" Corey asked. "I made plenty to share."   


"You sure that's okay with your parents?" Theo asked.   


Corey's gaze darkened slightly. "Even if they were home, I doubt they'd notice," he shrugged.   


Theo nodded, filing that away in his mind. "In that case, sure, I'd love some."   


Corey beamed, and Theo gave him a small smile in return. He pushed the blanket away and rolled out of bed, not ignorant of the way Corey's eyes lingered on his chest. The urge to preen a little was overwhelming, but instead he grabbed his shirt, pulling it on. The pants he left. If Corey didn't see any need for them then neither did he. If his wolf had his way he'd be traipsing around naked, and besides, he knew what he looked like. If Corey wanted to appreciate the view a little, then Theo certainly didn't mind.

He followed Corey from the room and down the stairs, looking around. He was curious. Over the months that he'd been occasionally visiting Corey, he'd always climbed the trellis to his room. He'd never been inside the rest of his house before.   


It was nice, quite fancy actually, but it reminded Theo of a hotel. There were no personal touches, and it felt empty, for all that it was lovely. It made his chest ache a little to think of Corey spending his time in this place. It wasn't a home.

His eyes widened as he reached the kitchen and took in the sheer amount of food that Corey had cooked. Corey stood at the bench, rubbing the back of his neck and looking sheepish.   


"I might have gone a little overboard," he admitted.

There was a big pile of bacon, scrambled eggs, half a loaf of breads worth of toast, and even a few cooked tomatoes.   


"Are you serious right now?" Theo asked, dragging his eyes away from the mountain of food to look at Corey.   


Corey just blushed, averting his eyes. He stank of embarrassment, and Theo walked forward, pulling him into a hug and reassuring him.   


"Believe me, I'm not complaining," he murmured.   


There was a pleased smile dancing on Corey's lips as Theo pulled away. He handed Theo a plate and the the tongs. "Have as much as you want," he said.   


Theo bit his lip. He almost felt like crying. Not gonna lie, he loved Corey a little bit for doing this for him.   


He piled his plate high with food while Corey poured two big glasses of orange juice, carrying them into the dining room. Theo followed him with his plate, sitting at the table, while Corey went back to retrieve his share of the food. Theo stared down at his plate, letting his eyes feast.   


Tempting as it was to wolf down the food (no pun intended), Theo took his time. His stomach wasn't ready used to human food anymore, so he had to give his stomach time to settle. Corey watched him eating his food in little bites, a light frown on his face. 

Theo ducked his eyes, feeling embarrassed. He didn't want Corey to figure out this particular puzzle. He needed to distract him.   


"Are you feeling better?" He asked Corey as he slowly cut his bacon up into small pieces.

"Yeah," Corey whispered, shifting a little. "I'm sorry again for calling you so late."   


Theo paused, his fork halfway up to his mouth. He lowered it again, giving Corey a stern look. "You know I don't mind, Corey. I'm glad, actually. I'd much rather you call me when you're scared so that I can be there for you."   


Corey studied him, searching his face. He nodded, heart racing a little faster, biting at his lip. Theo watched him in turn. It felt a little like a game as the tension in the air rose. Which one of them would break first and say what was really on their minds?   


It wouldn't be Theo.   


He brought the bacon up to his mouth again, letting it rest on his tongue, and then chewing slowly, savouring it. The salty flavour filled his mouth, making his stomach give a hard clench as it demanded the food. But Theo took his time. He didn't want to finish all this food just to throw it back up again a few minutes later. Not only would it be gross, but it would be such a waste as well. Post-hell Theo never wasted food. He couldn't afford to.

They finished the rest of their food in silence. Theo's stomach was full, and despite his concerns, he didn't feel like he was going to be sick. Still, his attention remained inward as he followed Corey back into the kitchen, absentmindedly wiping the dishes that Corey passed to him and placing them down on the counter. Only once everything was clean and put away did Theo return to the present.   


He stood in the kitchen, looking around, feeling awkward. Is this the point when he should leave?

Corey glanced at him. "Do you have anything important to do today?" He asked. He sounded hopeful, and Theo glanced at him, searching his face. He thought of the nearly empty fuel gage in his car, and about how he needed to take his bag of clothes to the stream in the preserve to wash them and hang them over a few branches until they dried. Following that would be running around as a wolf trying to catch a bunny or two, and if he was game, then he'd start a little fire to cook them in, wolfing them down before streaking off in a different direction before the smoke could draw too much attention. He would then spend the rest of the afternoon paranoid that someone was on his trail, and double and triple back to his car, before sneaking into town and siphoning petrol from a few fancy looking trucks that wouldn't miss a few liters to fill his own. Finally, he would drive around for a little while,  trying to find somewhere to park for the night where the police wouldn't immediately find him. He was having to get more and more creative these days. Most of the cops knew his number plate.   


"Not really," he admitted, gaze dropping.   


"Excellent, you can hang out with me then," Corey beamed, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hallway. Theo followed him, mind reeling, stumbling to a stop in what was a huge entertainment room. There was a large TV with a whole range of consoles underneath, and stacks of DVDs and games visible inside the open cupboard. A coffee table in front of it was littered with magazines and books and snacks, with a controller and batteries scattered haphazardly in between. And then finally, there was a plush couch with a blanket draped over the back and numerous cushions.   


This was clearly where Corey spent the majority of his time.   


"Movie or game?" Corey asked, moving over to the couch and plopping down onto it, fishing out the remote from beneath a cushion.   


"Uh, movie," Theo said.   


He joined Corey on the couch, sitting on the edge of it. He still wasn't quite sure how this had happened.   


"Good choice," Corey nodded. He turned on the TV, flicking through Netflix faster than Theo could keep up with. Theo hadn't really seen many movies, so he slowly settled back into the couch, tucking his feet in underneath him. He was content with whatever Corey picked.

"Something new or old?" Corey mused.   


"I haven't watched pretty well anything," Theo admitted quietly. "So just choose whatever you want."   


Corey frowned thoughtfully. "How about a classic then. The Matrix?"   


"Sure," Theo shrugged.   


Satisfied, Corey found the movie and turned it on, using another remote to turn off the lights as the movie started. A second later, Theo was startled by Corey's hand on his leg, maneuvering Theo until he could cuddle up to him, pulling the blanket down and over both of them. Theo stared down at Corey, slowly lifting his arm up and placing it around the other boy. Corey gave a pleased hum, sinking into his side.   


Theo was completely unable to control the rapid beating of his heart and Corey turned his head, looking up at him. "Relax," he whispered, brushing Theo's cheeks with his lips. And then he turned away, facing the screen and shifting until he was comfortable. Theo stared at the screen, glad that Corey wasn't looking at him anymore. His cheeks felt warm. The proximity as well as Corey's lips on his skin had left him shook. He didn't know how to handle him at all. Was that Corey making the first move? 

Was he expecting Theo to reciprocate? It was all so confusing.

His doubts eventually fell away as he got sucked into the movie. Without even noticing, he was trailing his hand up and down Corey's arm, nudging the blanket down a little so that he could trace the skin instead. Corey's heart started to race, and Theo glanced down, fingers stilling. The skin of Corey's arm was raised, and he was trembling slightly. Curious, Theo sniffed the air, taking in Corey's scent; happiness, arousal, hope. It went straight to Theo's head, making him feel dizzy.

Corey seemed to be enjoying his touch, and he started moving his fingers again, testing his hypothesis. Corey released the breath he'd been holding, a tiny mewl escaping his lips. The sound went directly to Theo's cock, and he bit down on his own lip, almost drawing blood. The movie was forgotten entirely as Corey shifted, glancing up at him. The air between them sizzled.

Theo stared into Corey's eyes, drawn in like magnets. The space between them shrunk as Corey turned, leaning in, his hand fisting in Theo's shirt the same way it had last night. They breathed the same air, eyes searching, the moment stretching.

His gaze dropped to Corey's lips. They were pink and slightly chapped, and as Theo watched, they parted, Corey’s tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Theo couldn’t have held back even if he wanted to.

They moved at the same time, Theo reaching for Corey as he climbed into his lap, meeting him halfway. Their lips met and it wasn’t soft, and it wasn’t sweet. It was hot and hungry, with an urgency that sizzled in Theo's veins and consumed him. Theo’s hands gripped Corey’s hips, holding him close, while Corey’s hands slid into his hair and cradled his head. 

Their lips met again and again, and it was like they couldn’t get enough, each of them chasing the other for just one more kiss, until Theo was feeling dizzy with the lack of oxygen.

Corey broke the kiss, gasping for breath, his eyes wide as he stared at Theo. He looked as wrecked as Theo felt inside, his chest twisting with longing. He wanted Corey so fiercely that it was painful.

As they stared at each other, Theo felt something inside him shift and change. The last of his walls crumpled to nothing, and he felt tears prick the back of his eyes. He literally couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this vulnerable and open.

Corey seemed to sense the shift, giving him a hopeful look, his hands coming around to cup his cheeks, thumbs rubbing soothingly.

There were no words, and it was fine. They didn't need them. Theo offered Corey a shy smile, and Corey returned it, leaning in to press a much softer kiss to Theo’s mouth, so loving and tender that Theo felt it all the way to his toes.

He wrapped Corey in a hug, kissing his cheek and then his neck, breathing him in. Corey hummed happily, pressing a kiss to his temple, slinging his arms around Theo’s shoulders. 

Things didn’t seem so bad with Corey in his arms. And maybe there were still some things that needed to be said, some truths that needed to be shared, but this felt like the first step in the right direction. 

Theo smiled, closing his eyes.

Maybe there was a future for him here after all.


End file.
